


Fittonia

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cousins SeSoo, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Plant Lover!Kyungsoo, university!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Binigay ng ate ni Jongin ang fittonia plant nito sa kanya and here comes the stress of being a plant daddy.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Fittonia

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent fic. inumpisahan ko to at 8 am when i started downloading a 3gb file para sa work na nag-fail din in the end at yun pala na-dl na pala ng ka-work ko di man lang nagsabi. sayang oras pero thank you na rin kasi nakasulat ako ng fic? pero still nakakabwiset pa rin.
> 
> lmao. anyway i own a fittonia plant so yung struggles ko sa pag-aalaga nito ginawa kong kaisoo fic coz why not

Hindi mapakali si Jongin.

Kahit anong google niya ay hindi niya makuha kung ano ba ang gusto ng halaman na bigay sa kanya ng ate niya.

Long story short kasi, sinukuan ng ate niya ang halaman na ito na kung tawagin ay fittonia o mas kilala na nerve plant.

Okay naman ang halaman na ito nung binigay ito sa kanya ng ate niya last Monday.

Medyo confused pa nga siya dahil bakit pinagkatiwala siya ng ate niya mag-alaga ng halaman e alam naman nito na makakalimutin siya? Isa pa, indoor plant ito at di tulad ng ibang ordinaryong halaman na araw-araw mo lang diligan hindi mamamatay. Kaso, dahil indoor plant, madalang ito dapat diligan. Pero dahil makakalimutin si Jongin, expected na niya na one of these days ay malulunod niya ang fittonia na bigay sa kanya na magiging cause ng root rot o pagkabulok ng mga ugat nito.

Pero as a challenge sa sarili niya, goal niya na hindi mapatay ang halaman.

Kaso, four days pa lang into taking care of the plant, mukhang di na tatagal ng isang buwan ang fittonia na ito sa kanya.

Nyeta, baka nga next week patay na talaga 'to sa kanya.

Pucha, ayaw din naman niya sukuan kahit na feeling na niya wala na talaga pag-asa.

Pano ba naman kasi, Tuesday night, lumupaypay ang mga dahon ng nasabing halaman so nagtanong agad siya sa ate niya kung dapat na ba niyang diligan ito. Sagot ng ate niya:

"Sprayan mo lang yung top soil niya tsaka yung leaves."

And so sinunod niya at medyo naging okay rin naman ang halaman.

Kaso sa sumunod na araw, lumupaypay na naman ito at ewan ba ni Jongin kung dapat ba niya ulit ito sprayan pero di ba't bilin sa kanya ng ate niya ay huwag niya itong i-overwater?

Dahil mahilig ang ate niya sa mga halaman, ilang beses na niyang nakita ang ate niya na may mapatay na cactus at succulent due to overwatering at syempre ayaw niyang mapatay ang first ever halaman niya kaya hesitant siya na isprayan muli ang fittonia niya.

Kaya, to the rescue si google at according dito ay mahilig sa humidity ang nasabing halaman at kailangan mapanatiling moist ang soil nito. And so, nag-spray muli si Jongin sa lupa ng halaman niya dahil ayon din sa mga napanood niya sa Youtube vlogs ng mga Plantito at Plantitas, normal talaga na mag-droop ang mga dahon nito tuwing nauuhaw. Nakapanood din siya ng timelapse videos kung saan pagkadilig ng iba sa halaman nila ay biglang nag-perk up na muli ang mga dahon ng fittonia nila.

Pero one thing must be taken in mind lagi--DO NOT OVERWATER.

Hanggang sa dumating ang Huwebes at pucha mukhang patay na naman ang halaman niya pero teka, kakadilig lang niya two days ago. Kailangan na ba niya ulit diligan? Pano kung ma-overwater niya?

"Pucha." Bulong niya sa sarili habanag tinititigan ang halaman niya at habang chinicheck niya ang mga dahon nito.

Pagkakita sa dalawang dahon na nanilaw na, lalo siyang kinabahan dahil sign iyon ng overwatering. At take note, Tuesday at Wednesday diniligan na niya ito.

"Shit, nalunod na ata." Napahawi siya ng buhok sa inis sabay pamewang habang nakatingin sa karumal-dumal na sinapit ng fittonia niya.

No choice at bahala na si Batman, diniligan na ni Jongin ang nasabing halaman. Bahala na kung ma-overwater niya pero mukhang uhaw ang halaman niya kaya diniligan niya plus spray pa sa mga dahon nito.

"Huwag kang mamamatay." Banta niya sa halaman niya bago tumingin sa oras at umalis sa unit niya.

May klase na siya in thirty minutes.

* * *

Dalawa lang naman ang klase ni Comm Arts major Jongin Kim sa dream school niya. SA UST.

Ngunit kahit busy sa klase lalo na't running for cum laude siya, hindi pa rin niya maalis sa isip ang fittonia plant niya.

Pero nakakatawa lang dahil hindi niya inexpect na darating siya sa point na ito kung saan imbis jowa ang alalahanin--halaman ang inalala niya.

Wala pa naman din siyang jowa kasi nga studies first muna ang tuon niya.

Maraming nagkaka-crush sa kanya mapababae man o lalaki pero wala talaga siyang interes sa ngayon.

Nag-vibrate ang phone niya sa kanyang bulsa at chineck ito.

> **Sehun:** 'tol alas tres tapos ng class mo di ba?
> 
> **Jongin:** yup
> 
> **Sehun:** yon! sex tayo sasama daw si kuya kyungs!
> 
> **Jongin:** ge
> 
> **Sehun:** ayos kita na lang tayo sa tyk
> 
> **Jongin:** sige

Kuya Kyungs.

Aamin na si Jongin. Wala man siyang interes magka-jowa sa ngayon, taena, kung si Kuya Kyungsoo siguro na taga educ na pinsan ni Sehun siguro magka-crush sa kanya baka magka-jowa na siya.

Napangiti na lang si Jongin sa thought na ito at nagbalik muli sa pagbabasa ng readings na tinatackle nila ngayon sa klase.

* * *

Sakto pagkatapos ng klase ay gutom na si Jongin. Diretso din siya sa TYK para kitain ang high school friend niyang si Sehun na taga College of CTHM.

Wala sa harap ang kaibigan at si Kuya Kyungsoo kaya pumasok siya sa loob at namataan ang dalawa sa honesty booth. Malayo pa lang ay nang matanaw niya ang cute na pinsan ni Sehun na ngumangata ng stick-o na binili nito sa honesty booth, ibang saya na agad ang naramdaman ni Jongin.

Ganito siya lagi tuwing nakikita ang mas matanda ng isang taon sa kanila ni Sehun na si Kyungsoo. Pero mas matanda man sa kanila--napapa-pucha na lang lagi si Jongin sa isip sa sobrang kakyutan ng lalaki.

Lumapit siya sa dalawa.

"Oy." Bati niya at napalingon agad si Sehun sa kanya.

Si Kyungsoo napatingala sa kanya, tahimik lang na kumakain.

"Ayun! Tara! Gutom na kami ni Kuya. Ba't ang tagal mo?"

Lumakad na sila paalis ng TYK.

"Nag-extend prof ko."

"Epal naman yang prof mo. Ginutom mo tuloy kami lalo ni Kuya Kyungsoo."

Napahimas sa batok si Jongin. "Sorry." Sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Sehun na kumakain pa rin ng stick-o.

"Kay Kuya Kyungs ka mag-sorry. Tamo napakuha tuloy ng stick-o."

Tumikhim si Jongin. "Kuya, sorry. Libre na lang kita ano?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng maliit na lalaki. "Uy wag na. Okay lang. OA lang 'to si Sese. Ito o, gusto mo? Baka gutom ka na rin?" Sabay abot ng stick-o kay Jongin habang naglalakad sila sa Dapitan.

"Salamat." Tanggap niya sa stick-o at kain niya rito ng mabilisan hanggang sa papalapit na sila sa paborito nilang kainan.

"Sana may pwesto tayo." Sabi ni Sehun habang si Jongin at Kyungsoo, tahimik lang.

Pagpasok nila sa Sisig Express or in short SEX, swerte nila't may kakaalis lang na grupo kaya may napwestuhan din sila agad.

Tabi ang mag-pinsan habang si Jongin ay nakapwesto sa harap nila.

Madalas na silang kumakain na magkakasama tuwing nagkakasundo ang mga schedules nila.

Matic na agad ang sex sa lugar na kinakainan nila. Pero kung puno roon hahanap sila ng iba. Ganito ang naging kalakaran nila sa semester na ito.

Para kay Jongin--memorable ang semester na ito dahil sa panahong ito niya nakilala si Kuya Kyungsoo.

Habang kumakain ay matic na rin si Jongin na napapanakaw ng tingin kay Kyungsoo. Kung nahahalata man ni Sehun, wala naman itong sinasabi sa kanya. Pero malamang sa malamang ay nahahalata na rin siya ng kaibigan niya. Kung paaminin man siya, di naman siya magsisinungaling kay Sehun dahil unang kita pa lang niya kay Kyungsoo noong nagkasabay-sabay sila kumain, parang nakakita ng anghel si Jongin. At nang makasama na niya ito madalas kumain at nang makilala pa ito maigi lalo na't may pagka-clumsy ang nakatatandang lalaki--tangina, may strong urge si Jongin na ingatan at protektahan ang lalaki na ito sa abot ng kanyang makakaya.

Nahuli na nito ang loob niya.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa cellphone niya at syempre matic na pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang ekspresyon sa mukha ng lalaki.

"Sese, tingnan mo dadating na mga bago kong halaman mamaya."

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin sa salitang 'halaman'. Pinagmasdan niya maigi ang magpinsan habang kumakain.

"Wow, Kuya. Gaganda nito ah. E pano yan may pasok sino tatanggap ng mga halaman mo?"

"Nandun naman si Mama siya na muna."

"Kuya, di na ako magugulat kapag nakita ko kwarto mo puro baging na."

Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo ng sobrang cute at kung pwede lang mamatay na si Jongin sa isang ngiti lang, namatay na siguro siya ngayon.

"Ehem, ehem. Oy, Jongs." Tawag ni Sehun kay Jongin pero tila walang narinig si Jongin na nakatitig na naman kay Kyungsoo. "Oy!" Hinila ni Sehun ang buhok ng kaibigan at dun lang bumalik sa hwisyo si Jongin.

"Aray!"

"Nakatitig ka na naman kanina pa kita tinatawag. Napaghahalataan ka na talaga, 'tol."

"Bakit mo hinila buhok ko?!"

"Kanina pa kita tinatawag. Titig na titig ka na naman kay Kuya."

Namula si Jongin sa sinabi ni Sehun at medyo nahiya dahil kaharap niya si Kyungsoo at baka ma-bad shot na siya sa lalaki.

Pero imbis na makita na uncomfortable si Kyungsoo, tumawa lang ito at shit--namumula mga tenga niya.

_tae ang cute talaga_

Pero bumalik sa pagka-cool lang si Jongin. "Ano ba kasi yun?"

"Ito oh, papakita ko sayo mga halaman ni Kuya."

At pinakita nga ni Sehun ang mgakuhang litrato ng mga halaman ni Kyungsoo sa bahay nito.

"Uy akin na yan." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa pinsan.

"Wait lang Kuya, di pa nakikita ni Jongin mga halaman mo."

Patuloy lang si Sehun sa pag-swipe sa phone ni Kyungsoo at isang halaman roon ang pumukaw sa atensyon ni Jongin dahil may fittonia rin na alaga si Kyungsoo. Hindi lang isa kundi apat na klase ng fittonia ang meron siya.

"Akin na nga. Rereplyan ko pa si seller."

"Wait lang, Kuya."

Napangiti si Jongin sa magpinsan at tinuon lang din niya ang sarili sa iba pang litrato ng mga halaman ni Kyungsoo. Napakarami. May mga cactus at succulents din ang lalaki bukod sa mga indoor plants nito. May orchids din at iba pang halaman na namumulaklak na nakatanim sa bakod ng bahay nito.

At sa next na pag-swipe ni Sehun sa photo gallery ng pinsan--isang cute na selfie pose sa salamin ng banyo ang nakita nila.

Naka-malaking white na t-shirt si Kyungsoo, naka peace sign at nakanguso sa salamin.

Kung nakakamatay lang ang picture, nyeta namatay na talaga si Jongin on the spot.

"Ayos, kuya ah. Cute mo dito." Asar ni Sehun sa pinsan.

"Akin na sabi eh!" Ingit ni Kyungsoo sabay hablot sa cellphone bago napatingin kay Jongin na nakatingin din sa kanya na may maliit na ngiti na sumisilay sa labi.

Cute na cute na naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at pinanood lang niya ang lalaki na mamula bago itago ang phone sa bag niya.

Napasubo na lang si Jongin sa kinakain hanggang sa nang matapos sila at nagpahinga muna saglit, nagtanong na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo patungkol sa fittonia plant nito.

"Kuya Kyungs, may fittonia plant ka pala."

Nawindang ang magpinsan sa narinig kay Jongin.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ng clueless na si Sehun.

Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay tumango bilang sagot. "Alam mo yung fittonia?"

"Hm. Meron ako bigay ng ate ko last Monday kaso medyo na-iistress ako alagaan kasi hindi ko magets kung pano."

"Wait! Jngin, nag-aalaga ka na ng halaman?! Ikaw?!"

"Bakit, napaka-imposible ba?" Sagot niya kay Sehun habang inuunlock ang phone at pumunta sa gallery niya para ipakita ang droopy fittonia niya.

"Di naman. Nakakagulat lang. Kelan pa?"

"Nung Monday lang. Bigay ni ate ko." Pinakita na niya ang kuha niyang litrato. "Ito siya oh. Kuha ko 'to nung Tuesday. Okay pa naman kasi siya nung Monday tas ewan bigla na lang ganyan. Diniligan ko, naging okay naman ulit pero hindi kahapon droopy na naman tas kanina droopy pa rin. Ayoko naman lunurin."

Binigay ni Jongin ang cellphone kay Kyungsoo para makita nito maigi ang litrato.

Kaso siraulo si Sehun at ini-swipe niya ang litrato papunta sa next picture na lalong nagpapula sa mga pisngi at tenga ni Kyungsoo.

Mirror selfie lang naman iyon ni Jongin sa gym. Shirtless. Batak.

"Wow, pre, nag-gygym ka pa pala. Di ka man lang nag-aaya?!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin dahil shet malamang nakita ni Kyungsoo mirror selfie niya. Nakakahiya.

Agad na sinauli ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa kanya at lumunon.

"Uhm, nasaan yung fittonia mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Sa unit ko." Sagot ni Jongin pero naudlot ito dahil may grupo na na naghihintay sa kanila umalis at mabilis din naman silang nakiramdam at umalis na ng kainan.

Habang naglalakad sa Dapitan, si Kyungsoo ang bumasag ng kanilang katahimikan na usually hindi nangyayari kapag magkakasama sila.

"Diniligan mo na ba fittonia mo?"

This time, nasa gitna si Kyungsoo ng dalawang toreng lalaki na kasama niya.

Medyo nakukuryente si Jongin sa tuwing nagbabangga ang likod ng mga kamay nila ni Kyungsoo.

"Bago ako pumasok diniligan ko. Bahala na kung ma-overwater ko."

"Hello, oh?" Naputol ang pag-uusap ng dalawa dahil kay Sehun. Huminto sila saglit at tumingin sa kanila si Sehun. "Tangina? Shet, sige punta na ako dyan." Nilayo onti ni Sehun ang phone sa bibig niya. "Jongs, Kuya, una na ako. Na-corrupt file namin sa usb ng thesismate ko."

Nang di pa nakakasagot si Jongin at Kyungsoo, umalis na agad si Sehun kaya naiwan na silang dalawa na magkasama.

Tahimik ang dalawa.

"Uhh..." Sabay pa sila pero inunahan na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

"May class ka pa ba?"

"Wala na."

"Gusto mo...tingnan mo si fittonia ko?"

* * *

Kabado si Jongin na masaya rin kasi narito ngayon sa lungga niya si Kyungsoo.

Makalat ang unit niya at nawala iyon sa isip niya bago yayain si Kyungsoo sa condo niya.

"Sorry makalat." Dampot agad ni Jongin sa mga nakakalat niyang t-shirt, protein shake cans niya at mga readings niyang nakakalat sa desk niya katabi ng medyo lupaypay pa rin niyang fittonia.

Nasa harap na si Kyungsoo ng fittonia plant ni Jongin habang abala lang ang lalaki magligpit ng kalat.

Ilang saglit rin na pag-assess ni Kyungsoo sa halaman, tinawag niya si Jongin. "Jongin, lika dito."

Huminto si Jongin sa likuran sa pagliligpit at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. "Bakit? Patay na ba?" Pangamba niya.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Itong yellow leaves sa ilalim gupitin na natin. Okay lang ba na gupitin ko na?"

"Wait, hanapin ko lang gunting ko--"

"Meron ako. Nandito sa bag."

"Oh. Sige sige. Ikaw na bahala dyan. Nga pala, may gusto ka ba kainin?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang gunting mula sa pencil case niya. "Kakakain lang kaya natin."

"Ay. Onga pala." Tawa ni Jongin. "Pero pag may gusto ka sabihin mo lang. May Fudgee bar ako dyan tsaka Skyflakes."

"Salamat." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago mag-umpisa maggupit ng mga yellowing leaves na nakita niya.

Pero bago pa umalis si Jongin, dugtong ni Kyungsoo. "Bigyan mo ko ng plastic bag. Kahit anong plastic, clear or hindi."

"Okay." Litong sagot ni Jongin pero sumunod din siya sa lalaki.

Buti na lang at may clear plastic siya na natabi mula sa pinagsuputan ng ulam na binili niya kagabi sa kalapit na karinderya.

"Ito, pwede na ba to?"

Nakita ni Jongin na tatlong dahon lang naman ang nagupit ni Kyungsoo.

"Pwede na yan." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang plastic. "Nadiligan mo na di ba?"

"Hm."

"Sprayan ko lang. Ganito dapat, 1 meter distance." Ginamit ni Kyungsoo ang pang-spray ni Jongin at dinemo pano i-mist ang fittonia.

Manghang-mangha si Jongin sa lalaki.

"Tapos para saan yung plastic?"

Sinagot siya ni Kyungsoo sa paglagay ng plastic sa fittonia plant. "Para sa humidity. Ayaw kasi ng halaman na 'to na natutuyuan ng lupa so para hindi mabilis matuyo, kailangan natin siyang italukbong sa plastic. Ayan. In five hours makikita mo good as new na ulit itong halaman mo."

At ayan na naman ang napaka-cute na ngiti ni Kyungsoo na talagang magdadala kay Jongin papunta sa langit.

Syempre, sino ba naman ang hindi rin mapapangiti sa isang cutie tulad ni Kyungsoo?

"Salamat." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala yun. Ganito rin ako sa una kong fittonia."

"Mahilig ka pala sa mga halaman."

"Hm. Ikaw ba?"

"Hindi pero yung ate kong panganay oo. Tas ayaw na niya dito sa fittonia niya kaya binigay na lang niya sa akin. Ayoko naman mapatay. Accomplishment yan pag nabuhay ko yan."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Drama queen talaga mga halaman na yan. Pero kapag nakilala mo na sila lalo, mamahalin mo rin sila."

"Sinukuan mo rin ba mga fittonia mo noon?"

"Oo. Na-stress din ako sa kanila until nakabasa ako ng post na lagyan nga sila ng plastic."

"Hanggang ngayon nilalagyan mo sila plastic?"

Umiling ang lalaki. "May humidifier na ako para lang sa kanila. Sila na kasi most fave plant ko. Habang tumatagal natutunan ko rin sila mahalin."

"Parang tao lang din pala no?" Sabi ni Jongin.

"Oo. Kikilalanin mo muna sa una tas kapag nag-click kayo magkakapalagayan kayo ng loob."

Tumawa si Jongin. Sumasang-ayon siya kay Kyungsoo and at the back of his mind, wish niya sila rin ni Kyungsoo one day magkapalagayan ng loob.

And at that moment, nagkatitigan ang dalawa. No words. Pero nangungusap ang mga mata nila.

Hindi rin awkward pero tinapos nila yun sa isang magkatulad na matamis na ngiti.

"May Tele ka ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Meron."

"P-Pwede ba kita ma-add para sendan kita ng progress ni fittonia?"

"Sure."

At five hours later, laking gulat ni Jongin nang tanggalin ang plastic sa fittonia niya.

Buhay na buhay ang halaman niya at posible pala na lalong ma-in love sa isang tao na nakakuha na sa atensyon mo.

> **Jongin:** kuya kyungs! thank you buhay na si fittonia ko!
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** kapag lumupaypay ulit, diligan mo lng tapos lagay mo ulit yung plastic. hindi mo ma-ooverwater yan kasi mahilig yan sa tubig :)
> 
> **Jongin:** noted, kuya. salamat!
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** wc :)

Dahil ayaw pa matapos ni Jongin ang pag-uusap nila ni Kyungsoo, agad siyang nag-isip ng sunod na sasabihin para humaba pa ang pag-chachat nila ni Kyungsoo.

> **Jongin:** e ang mga bago mong halaman musta na sila?

**Author's Note:**

> SEX - Sisig Express na kainan malapit sa UST lol kapag gusto niyo dyan kumain ewan ko ah pero sa college namin sa AB normal na ata kapag nakarinig ka ng "Tara sex tayo!" lol pertaining to the kainan most of the time
> 
> If mag-aalaga kayo ng fittonia, lahat ng nasa story dito na advice ni Kyungsoo ay pawang katotohanan. 
> 
> Ayun I'm encouraging all of you na mag-alaga na rin ng halaman. Keep your surroundings green! more oxygen pa sa atin!
> 
> Thanks for reading my self-indulgent fic!


End file.
